dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Frost
Frost is the former emperor of the Sixth Universe. He is the secondary antagonist of the Sixth Universe Arc. Appearance Personality Relationships Freeza Abilities and Power Techniques * : * : * : * : Frost first uses this attack in his match against Piccolo.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 34 * : * :Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 10 Transformations First Form Second Form Third Form Frost's third form, also known as his Assault FormDragon Ball Super Anime Episode 33, is his third transformation. Final Form Frost's final form is Frost's true form. Full Power History Past Sixth Universe Arc Anime Manga Frost was on the Nameless Planet to participate in the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. When it was time to take the exam, he appeared on the stage with his teammates. After taking a ten simple question exam, Frost passed and was able to participate in the competition.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 8 After Botamo's lost against Gokou, Frost was chosen by Champa to be the next warrior to compete. After Frost arrived on the stage, he greeted Gokou, which shocked him, and wished for them to give it their best. When the match began, Frost immediately charged at Gokou and attacked him, but Gokou blocked the latter, but the two began to dodge and attack each other before Gokou kicked him. However, Frost's speed allowed him to fly past him and grab his leg with his tail and kicked Gokou. While Gokou was flying across the arena, he was attacked by Frost but vanished as he Frost attempted to punch him. Gokou and Frost then continued their match. After Gokou delivered a heavy blow to Frost in the abdomen and kicked him.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 9 Gokou realized Frost was trying to feel his strength so he promoted him to transform into his final form. After Gokou gave Frost advice, Frost transformed. Gokou was surprised to see Frost's form and thought it was different from the one he knew. Frost then asked if the one he knew was able to defeat him, but Gokou did not want to answer, so Frost believed he did not and wanted to be different than he was. After the two continued their match, Frost fired a Shockwave from the Fingertips at Gokou and hit. However, Gokou recovered and noticed Frost was hiding another transformation like he was before transforming into Super Saiyan. Gokou encouraged Frost to transform before he ended the match as he charged him. Immediately, Frost transformed into his final form which brought memories back to Gokou. After Gokou and Frost powered up, Frost charged at Gokou but jumped into the air to fire a blast at the Saiyan, but he swiped it away. Gokou and Frost continued this before Gokou grabbed his wrists and kicked him to the dome. The two then charged at each other at continued their brawl until Frost descended. As Gokou charged Frost, the Freeza look-alike fire a kiai, pushing Gokou back. However, Gokou retaliated, pushing Frost to the outskirts of the stage. After Frost stated he would not lose, he charged at Gokou and punched him but Gokou blocked his attacks and then pushed his away. Frost charged at Gokou again and attempted to punch him but the Saiyan evaded and chopped his neck.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 10 Gokou told Frost he was finished and told him to train to get stronger and he would fight him again. However, Frost attacked Goku, punched his wrist as the Saiyan blocked. As Gokou was paralyzed, Frost kicked him into the barrier outside the arena Vados created. After Gokou recovered he complimented Frost behind heading to the sidelines. Before his next match with Piccolo commenced, the Nameccian asked Frost to power down from his final form, but Frost denied because he wanted to finish fights as quick as possible. Immediately after the match commenced, Frost attacked Piccolo, be he vanished above him. Frost then fired a Kikouha at Piccolo, but the latter vanished behind Frost. Frost continued to fire several blasts the Nameccian, but he continued to vanish. Piccolo stated he was not a Nameccian, but the reincarnation of the Piccolo-Daimaoh before taking off his heavy weighted clothing. He then attempted to grab Frost with his arm stretched, but Frost dodged and fired several blasts. Shortly after, Frost decided to end the match due to tiredness. After he touch his right wrist, he charged at Piccolo and attacked him with his left-hand several times, but the latter blocked, before punching him with his right hand, causing the Nameccian to fly off the stage. After Frost was declared the victor, Jaco objected and claimed Frost was using a needle. The referee searched for the needle in his wrist and fainted after touching the point. Frost said the weapon was part of his body, but the referee stated there were signs of artificial means. Frost was glad he was not killed before he was disqualified. After returning to the sidelines, Champa asked Frost if he knew the shame he brought upon him, but Frost did not care because there was no prize involved and stated he wanted to end the matches quickly. However, Vegeta did not want him to be disqualified because he wanted to crush Frost with his own hands. After the match began, Vegeta immediately transformed into Super Saiyan and attacked Frost, but the latter blocked the attack. Frost then shielded himself, but Vegeta attacked him to break it. He then grabbed Frost to knee him in the gut and then fired a kiai at Frost, winning the match due to ring-out. Frost was then carried away on a gurney.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 11 After Hit's lost to Monaka, Team Beerus was declared the victorious universe. After the tournament, Frost returned home.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 13 "Future" Trunks Arc Sometime later, the news reported Frost, a fugitive, was on the run according to Cabbe's testimony.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 71 Universal Survival Arc On a planet, Frost was hiding in an alleyway when Hit approached him. Frost was in fear seeing the assassin, but the latter told Frost to calm down, saying he had business with him. Frost wondered if he was there to assassinate him as Frost kneeled before Hit. Frost suddenly attacked Hit, but the latter dodged his attacks before grabbing a hold of his tail. Hit said he was serious for a moment before saying Frost improved while being on the run. He then informed Frost the God of Destruction told him to invite Frost to a martial arts tournament held by the Zenoh and he was chosen to be one of the ten representatives. Hit told Frost to follow him or he would die if he refused. However, Frost said he would not refuse and said he would participate to redeem his honor. Hit told Frost not to use the poison needles or he would get annihilated on the spot, so Frost removed the needle in his tail and later the one in his heel because Hit was aware of it.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 91 Other Media Games Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball XENOVERSE 2 (DLC) Major Battles *Frost and Cabbe vs. space pirates (unseen) *Frost vs. Evil-doer (unseen) *Frost vs. Son Gokou *Frost vs. Piccolo *Frost vs. Vegeta Trivia *Frost's name is a cold-related term, a trend for members of Freeza's Race. References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Freeza's Race Category:Team Champa Category:Representatives of the Sixth Universe Category:Sixth Universe Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters Category:Villains